Fluid ejection devices are used to selectively apply fluid. Fluid ejection devices often include fluid actuators to eject fluid. Some fluid ejection devices additionally include fluid actuators to circulate fluid. Such fluid ejection devices utilize signals, in the form of fire pulses, that control the operation of individual fluid actuators.